1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure with a bracket for installing data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, hard disk drives (HDDs) are mounted on a frame and the frame is then mounted in a computer. However, the frame generally can only be used to mount only one or two HDDs. If more HDDs are desired in the computer, another frame is needed to mount the additional HDDs. However, the computer generally has limited space, and may not have enough room for accommodating another frame. Besides, assembling another frame in the computer involves dismantling the enclosure, which is inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.